My One True Love
by MC1990
Summary: Kevin and Lucy are in college Lucy is 21, Kevin is 22, they are dating and thinking of marriage. Lucy is becoming a lawyer and is in her 3rd year.


**My One True Love**

**Disclaimer- I own the story/plot and maybe some including characters anything besides that, nothing.**

**Summary- Kevin and Lucy are in college Lucy is 21, Kevin is 22, they are dating and thinking of marriage. **

I was sitting down, watching the rain pour down heavily. I got to go to Yale, I watch it come down from my dorm. I just wish Kevin was here right now, I haven't seen him for a day and I miss him already. I am glad we met. He is the world to me, I look at him and I smile at myself, just thinking about him. The day we met, in high school was wonderful. He was a new student from Buffalo, New York in 2000. Now that we are in our third year of college, it feels so real. When we met, I thought he was good looking. I got to know him, deeper then the out side of him. I saw his soul and got to meet new aspects of him. We go out on daily basis. I want him to come over so we can talk, I miss him, a lot. He is my boyfriend. Ever since we met, we were happy that we met each other and now we are dating one another.

While I flipped through my magazine, hours later. The door bell rang, I saw Kevin. My eyes lit up and sparkled. He smiled back and kissed me and handed me roses. " Aw, thanks Kevin." I told him and kissed him. We went in and sat down. He took off his jacket and hung it up. " So, Lucy, what do you want for your birthday?" he asked me. " I want anything from your heart." _What I really want is for him to ask me to marry me. _I said in my head. " Then, how about we go to dinner on Friday night, that is your birthday." I smiled, " Yeah, that sounds great.' I put a smile on my face. He leaned in and kissed me on my lips. " Would you like anything special for your birthday, Jewelry, clothes, anything in mind?" He asked me. " No, not really. I want it to come from your heart." I told him. " Okay, then." We smiled and kissed, again.

Since today is Wednesday, I had to study for my test tomorrow. I hate school, I have no clue why I picked Yale. I am not smart, I got passed two years, so I'm pretty much fine. I love Yale, Yale, was my dream. I opened my text book to page 202 and started studying. I'm studying to be a lawyer, I hope I graduate with a diploma. I have to go to college for this for nine years, nine. That is a lot, that is taking school over again, for fun. Well, I'm not going to give up, I made it this far already. I also take a chores in Math, that is mandatory, all students have to take it. So, I decided to hit the books and keep on studying for the next hour or so.

I went into class and took my sit, Mr. Jordan, my teacher handed out the test and sat at the desk in the front of the room. He takes away test if we speak, look at anyone's test, well ,that's Yale for you. I did my test, it was pretty easy for the most part. I was the 8th person to bring it up. I always like to look it over incase I made a mistake. My grades mean a lot to me and I condemn them. That's on major thing I take pride in about myself, that is my grades, I need and have to get good grades in my college career.

After class, I went to the coffee shop to get a cup of coffee. I also got a sandwich because I was hungry. It was around noon. I got coffee and a wheat bread, turkey, lettuce, tomato sandwich. I sat down at the table, and ate and looked through my book. Kevin walked in and saw me, he sat next to me. I smiled and kissed him. He smiled and put his arm around me. I smiled and took a bite of my sandwich I had to eat.

The next day came by fast, It was my birthday, I was now 22 years old. I was happy, I always liked my birthday. I woke up and ate breakfast, which was cereal and a glass of orange juice like every morning. I went and took a show. I wore a Bebe shirt and pants with high heals. My pants were white and my shirt was black and beaded in clear stones and on it said, " bebe." I liked that store a lot, they have nice clothes, I also like Abercrombie I got there a lot too.

Tonight, Kevin came in. I wore a white and orange skirt with a white shirt, it looked nice. Kevin thought so too. He gave me roses and we headed to the restaurant. I had my cell phone and purse. Kevin looked at me before we got out of the car. I was about to get out, but he had the door open for me already. I took his hand and we walked up the steps to the restaurant, it was very, very beautiful. The waiter took us in the back into a large room with music and dancing. We have a "U" shape booth that we had sat at. Then, while we sat down we ordered our food, I ordered a noodle plate with shrimp. Kevin got steak, we got up and danced, well he asked me. When we were done dancing, our appetizers came, that was salad. He took out a box with " Happy Birthday," wrappings on it. I opened it and it was a beautiful necklace, it looked like diamonds, it was gorgeous. I looked up and said, " You shouldn't have, it's beautiful." he smiled, " I wanted to, but there's more. I'll give you that later. " There is more? Kevin, really you shouldn't have done _all _of this. I feel bad now." " Lucy, it's alright. I always wanted to give you that. That necklace was my grandmother and she told me, one day when I find the woman I love to give it to her, and you're her." I smiled and kissed him. Before we left we got up for one last dance, in the middle of the song, he got down on his knee and took out a small box and opened it. I looked at it and my eyes got big, I smiled and thanked god. " Lucy Camden, you were always there when I needed you. You lightened up my day and I love you. I want you to be the woman I marry and have a family with. Will you take the honor or being my wife?" I smiled and yelped , " Yes, I will marry you!" I exclaimed I put my hand out and he slid the ring on my finger.

Later that night I was thinking of what just happened, we were getting married, Kevin and I. We will be together for ever. This was a real dream come true for me. I never thought this would have happened to me. I love Kevin with all my heart and I hope he loves me the way I love him, I know he does. I am happy and excited this happened on my birthday. I couldn't of asked for any better day then today, besides New Years Eve. I sit here on my bed thinking of my life, going to college, marrying Kevin, having a life I couldn't have asked for. It is all perfect, just perfect. Nothing can go wrong now, can it?

_Earlier I asked Lucy to be my wife, she accepted. I was happy and gleaming with shine. I was so grateful for that. She means the world to me and nothing more or less can change that feeling. Sometimes, I just sit there thinking of my life, how it is full and full of joy. It is like my own little book not knowing the answerers of the next move I or someone else will take. The day I saw Lucy, I liked her, now I love her. She meant the world to me when we first started dating. She was my buddy to help me get used to the school, she brought me class to class. I smiled each time I saw her, I left class with her, she was in most of my classes back then. Now, that were getting married it's a great end to my next chapter in my life. _

**Author's note- Please read and review, thanks. I need 5-10 reviews for each chapter before I write more. **


End file.
